


Candy Stripe

by seventeensteps



Series: Amazon Wishlist [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: "Yuta, what's this?" John appeared in the doorway to their shared bedroom, face hesitant."A package. My package," Yuta added quickly after glancing at it, noticing his name. He tried to reach for it while trying his best not to look suspicious.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Amazon Wishlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Candy Stripe

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of [Johnny/Yuta (23) "I saw on your Amazon wishlist you wanted a dildo. You know I got a dick, right?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603996/chapters/48923129)
> 
> For [dear_sottosopra](https://twitter.com/dear_sottosopra). Happy holidays! Thank you for wanting to read more about these two lovesick idiots.

"Yuta, what's this?" John appeared in the doorway to their shared bedroom, face hesitant.

"A package. _My_ package," Yuta added quickly after glancing at it, noticing his name. He tried to reach for it while trying his best not to look suspicious.

John pulled his hand back and squinted at it. "It's from Amazon," he said, matter-of-factly.

"So?" Yuta quirked an eyebrow and put the laundry down, surreptitiously moving closer to his boyfriend.

John looked up at him, making Yuta jump a little. "Here," he said, handing the box to Yuta.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Yuta took it and thanked him, all without meeting Johnny's eyes. He was about to just put it away for now; then John said, "Aren't you gonna open it? Is it another batch of that weird soccer player figures you kept ordering?"

"Uh, I'll save it for tomorrow. It's a Christmas thing, so," Yuta shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "And hey, my _Manchester City Funko Pops_ aren't weird. They're limited edition collectibles."

John just made a face – Yuta threw the plaid shirt he was folding at his head – and said, "Whatever you say, darling."

Fortunately for him, John left it at that.

\-----------------------------------

It was 25th of December and Yuta was a _nervous wreck_. He was on his way home from 'an emergency milk run' (which John had offered to come with him, the good boyfriend that he was, and Yuta had almost snapped at the poor guy), anxious as all hell as he reran the plan in his head for the seventh time.

He thought about the item he got from Amazon during the winter holiday sales. It had been an impulse buy, partly because it was 80% off and partly because, y'know, _old habits die hard_. Yuta had bought and promptly forgot about it the next day. It was just a joke anyway. Nothing to spend too much thought about.

In hindsight, he should've spent more time thinking about it before clicking 'add to cart'. However, Yuta was never really good at spending a lot of time thinking about anything. Except Johnny, that was. He was really, really good at thinking about Johnny.

Which had led Yuta to this nerve-wracking moment, walking home on shaky legs with a stupid plan in his head. Sometimes Yuta really questioned his own life choices.

He knocked the door to their apartment and waited for Johnny to open it.

Silence.

What

"Hey, babe," he called, fingers beginning to fish for the key in his pocket. Huh. He put his ear to the wooden door, listening to the sound of anything inside. Thanks to their thin shitty apartment door, he could make out a faint buzz and what sounded suspiciously like...

' _Ah_.'

A moan.

The bastard. Yuta unlocked the door and stormed loudly inside, tossing the key into the ridiculous heart-shaped plate John got from a thrift store two months ago as a joke. Now it'd found its somewhat-permanent home on their bruised countertop by the front door. Yuta didn't even know what that said about them.

He put the milk down and followed the sound of his boyfriend's voice to their bedroom. The door wasn't even closed. "Hey," Yuta began, before taking in the sight in front of him, and almost had a stroke right there on the spot.

John decided that was the perfect moment to moan again, and then Yuta felt all the blood gathered in his face rush south.

Johnny was sprawled naked on the bed, eyes closed and thighs apart. One hand was between them, toying with a red candy cane shaped vibrator currently shoved halfway into his ass, the other lazily tugging at his hard cock.

John must have taken pity on him, or probably gotten worried that he'd broken his boyfriend, because he opened his eyes a fraction, and looked straight at Yuta, heat and lust apparent in his expression. "Cat got your tongue?" His voice was low, and a little bit breathless.

"I've been gone barely fifteen minutes," Yuta grumbled, unbuttoning his jeans.

John chuckled good-naturedly; both his hands stopped moving for now. "You'd be surprised what a man can do in fifteen minutes."

"Color me surprised." Yuta discarded his jacket onto the floor. His shirt followed suit after a few seconds. John's eyes traveled lower as Yuta got rid of his jeans, and focused on the sensitive part tenting the black briefs which was very much interested in the situation at hand. Climbing onto the bed, Yuta shifted until John was within arm's reach and bent down to slap John's right hand that began to touch himself again away. "How do you want to do this?" Yuta bit his bottom lip. "Want me to fuck you nice and loose with this vibrator? Then I'll fuck you real hard right after? Just how you like it?"

John groaned, his cock twitching, and a glob of precum slid down the shaft. Yuta started to push the vibrator in when John said, "Wanna fuck you today, though."

"All right." Yuta pressed his lips to the corner of John's mouth, then the man tilted his head a bit for a real kiss. It was lazy and relaxed, the way John kissed him, and Yuta may have melted a little.

John's large hands grabbed his ass, which was still clad in his briefs, and sucked at a spot just under his jaw, making Yuta shiver. "These have to go," he whispered urgently, but still whined in his throat when Yuta broke the kiss to sit back and push them down. Yuta couldn't help but preen when John's eyes got even darker at the state of his nudity. He then reached for the half-empty bottle of lube next to John's right thigh, but John caught his hand and stole the lube from him. "C'mere, let me," he said, tugging Yuta closer with one hand on his bare cheek.

And Yuta went, legs straddling John's torso, elbows resting on either side of his head. He hummed when John mouthed at his throat again, leaving bruises and marks here and there. Yuta tipped his head to one side to grant his boyfriend better access, before reaching a hand down between them to touch John's leaking cock, drawing a soft moan out of him. Yuta's wrist stuttered for a moment when he felt a slicked finger circling his hole.

John was patient, giving him one and then two fingers, scissoring inside, searching for his good spot. When he found it, Yuta jumped, groaning, his dick hard and red and spilling more and more mess onto John's chest. John withdrew his fingers for a few seconds – Yuta heard the familiar sound of lube bottle being popped open – and pushed back in again with three.

The pressure in his ass was making his toe curl – it was delicious – and Yuta couldn't help but start to push back against the fingers sliding in and out of his hole. "Let's go, c'mon," he panted. "In. Put it in. _Johnny_."

"Grab your ass, babe," John told him, his voice shaking. "Spread it. Help me out a little."

Yuta did as told, then John removed his fingers, and the moment of temporary emptiness inside him made Yuta want to just _beg_. One of John's hand was on his hip, shifting until Yuta could feel the head of his cock at his entrance, then John guided him down, down, down, down, down. The moan that came out of both of them was filthy enough that Yuta felt a brief stab of embarrassment for the inevitable next time they had to face their neighbors. However, that was a problem for future Yuta.

The present Yuta's mind was focused on the movement of their hips, the way John's slicked cock felt hot and full inside him. Yuta felt John rearrange his legs, and then the thrust came deeper and faster. John was beautiful like this: dark hair disheveled, eyes hooded and reverent, proportionate muscles straining under him. Yuta grabbed both of John's pecs and squeezed.

Then John reached behind Yuta and apparently did _something_ , which punched a high-pitched cry out of him. Yuta belatedly realized after his higher brain functions sort of worked again that John had turned on the stupid candy cane vibrator still lodged inside his ass, and Yuta could feel the vibration almost as if it was inside his own.

John sped up, and even if John's aim was a bit off and he only brushed Yuta's prostate at every second or third thrust, it didn't matter. Yuta touched himself and started to come immediately, twitching and shaking and dragging John over the edge with him.

They collapsed there together on the bed, breathing hard and planting shallow, little kisses on any surface they could find. When the buzzing got too much, John pulled the vibrator out and turned it off, and slipped out of Yuta right after.

"Okay," Yuta tried, his voice too squeaky for his own liking. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Um. We have to do that again. Preferably sooner than later."

"Uh." John stroked his back absentmindedly. "Yeah. Sure, yeah."

"I guess I don't have to ask how you found it," Yuta sighed, disgusted by the cooling sticky mess between them and leaking out of his ass but too exhausted to move, and snuggled closer to John, who was warm and cuddly and didn't really care about the mess between them either because he tightened the arms he had around Yuta and kissed the top of his head. Yuta liked to think of John as his big fluffy teddy bear, but that might have been a rather poor analogy because John definitely wasn't hairy enough to be a bear, and surely Yuta wouldn't be interested in doing the bedsheettango (or tango of any kind for that matter) with a stuffed animal.

"You were acting pretty weird about it," John said, rubbing Yuta's hip.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Hmm."

They let comfortable silence drape over them for a minute or two, before Yuta said, "Y'know, I actually had this plan, what I wanted to do with it before I found you earlier."

"Yeah?" John looked down at him, brows quirked up, interest piqued. "Care to tell me all about it?"

"Okay, so you remember what we did with the cuffs on Thanksgiving?"


End file.
